


The Arrow Demon

by hallow777



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Demon!Oliver, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in the future, stories of the Demon of Arrows started floating around. Some versions say that he massacred everyone with arrows. Some say he was a kind old demon that helped archers out but some people swear that the real version involved a small girl who befriended the demon... An AU Olicity fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So this started from a writing prompt on tumblr that was actually not about fanfiction but then I had this idea and it wouldn't go away so instead of writing an essay for school that is due very soon I ended up writing this.
> 
> You will have many questions I'm sure but a lot of them will be answered next chapter within the next few chapters I'm sure but feel free to ask if you want and I'll message you back if it's something I can answer without spoiling.

As usual, it was the demon he dared to call a friend's fault that he was in this mess. To be fair though, they were both idiots, mere babies in demon years though they had already lived for a hundred years, how were they supposed to know that the village they tried to terrorize had a powerful wizard protecting them. In hindsight, that may have been why they were always told not to go near that one.

His friend had escaped but he wasn't so lucky, the wizard had caught and sealed him away in the head of one of their primitive projectiles of stone, wood, and feathers. He supposed it was because he himself had markings of what the humans called "arrows" all over his torso and thighs but his markings depicted the demon version of these arrows that were much, much more effective.

He didn't know how many years it had been since he had been sealed but it had been long enough for the seal to weaken a bit so that he could move his container, the stone arrowhead, a tiny bit. He couldn't exactly "see" outside his container but he could sense things so he knew that for a while his container had been kept locked up in a shrine but at some point the shrine had been raided and his container had been tossed onto the ground in favor of the more valuable objects that were no doubt also kept there.

The container had been kicked around and covered under dirt and dust until he knew he was quite a ways under the surface but now that he could move the container a little bit he could slowly make his way up through the surface, much like a worm though he hated the thought.

It wasn't like he could do much when he got to the surface but after being underground for so many years, feeling like he was being compressed from all sides, it would be nice to be free from that feeling for a while.

Plus, now that he could move the container a little, maybe he could freak some humans out. That would be fun. It's not like he could kill any from in here but he didn't even really enjoy killing them in the first place. Just wanted to have some fun at their expense, unless they really pissed him off. Like that village leader who was too greedy and stupid for his own good and was bringing down his own village. Or that woman who abused her own children then tried to sell them off. Neither of those people had anything to do with him but despite common belief, demons were loyal to their own whether that was their own family or those they rule over and to see humans not doing that really pushed him over the edge.

It took a lot longer than he would have liked to reach the surface, but it was worth it when he finally broke through. He couldn't feel the air but he knew it was there and just the knowledge that he was finally out of the dark depths of the dirt was a great feeling. Even if it was really noisy out here.

Mumbles and the occasional word was all he could catch however it was in a language he didn't recognize but he thought it sounded like children? Quite a few of them and one was crying? It didn't matter, it wasn't like he could do anything about the noise but the seal on him must really be weakening if he can sort of hear things now.

The air above him shifted and suddenly something landed hard on the container, the scent of human blood surrounded him and although he knew he was still trapped in the arrowhead, all his senses awakened and he could see the outside world for the first time in so, so many years. 

Well, he knew he could see at least but all he saw right now was the inside of a small arm that had gotten sliced on the arrowhead. The body that was attached to the arm he was currently embedded in sat up and he heard multiple children's footsteps run off in a hurry. The child's other hand came up and gently pulled at the arrowhead until he was finally pulled free and dropped on the ground so he could finally see the young brunette girl he had suddenly found his container embedded in. 

"Ouch, that hurt," the young girl said, cradling her arm and he realized he could understand what she was saying. He couldn't understand the children before so why could he understand this one? Was it her blood that had changed things? Was she special? Or was it just human blood needed to greatly weaken the seal on him? Interesting either way.

Oh well, he still couldn't break free so it didn't matter at least now he could relax and enjoy the fresh air that he could actually smell and feel now until he got buried by dirt and dust again in a few years. 

At least that was his plan until the young girl picked him up and stuck him in her pocket.

He eyed the candy wrappers that were already in her pocket and considered squirming his way out but really, this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in so many years, he could at least see what happens.


End file.
